


When All is Said and Done

by orphan_account



Series: When All is Said and Done [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, This is sad but it will be fluffy, Why do I do this to myself, eventually, kind of, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Lord of the Rings. The stories of everyone when they arrive in Valinor--being reunited with spouses, family, etc.<br/>More people will come in as I add chapters.<br/>Canon except Aragorn married Legolas instead of Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Journey of the Bagginses

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I WRITE SUCH SAD STORIES  
> WHY  
> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF

“Where are we going again?” asked Bilbo.  
“We’re going to the Havens,” Frodo reminded him. “The Elves have offered you a place on the last ship to leave for Valinor.”  
“Oh yes, I remember now,” said Bilbo before falling asleep.  
When they arrived at the Havens, the four hobbits escorted Bilbo to the harbor, followed by Gandalf. They were received by Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, and Elrond at the ship.  
“Welcome, Bilbo,” said Elrond.  
“I think I’m quite ready for another adventure,” Bilbo responded, as he hobbled over to the boat, and Elrond boarded with him.  
Thranduil and Celeborn were the next to board, leaving only Galadriel, Gandalf, and the four hobbits.  
“Come, Gandalf,” said Galadriel.  
“Wait. I think we may have another passenger,” he said.  
Frodo nodded. “There is nothing left for me in the Shire. I have accomplished everything I set out to do. I have saved the Shire, but not for myself.”  
“But Mr Frodo!” cried Sam. “You can’t go!”  
“I must. You and Merry and Pippin have things to look forward to, families and accomplishments. I will see you again someday, when you too come to Valinor,” said Frodo.  
The three remaining hobbits hung their heads in sadness as Frodo, Gandalf, and Galadriel boarded the last ship to sail to the Undying Lands.  
The ship slowly faded away into the West.  
**  
After a long, long journey, the ship was finally within sight of Valinor. Each and every one of the beings on board the ship had someone they missed dearly waiting for them in Valinor, and there would be many tearful reunions when the ship docked. Some had not seen each other since the First Age of Middle-Earth, and some just for a few decades, but either way, the reunions were long overdue.  
//Bilbo\\\  
During the long journey to the Undying Lands, Bilbo had begun the transformation back to a younger body. Already he had his sight back, and he thanked the Valar for that as they grew nearer to Valinor, so that he could pick out those who were waiting for him in the crowd. He could see all of the Company, and the one person he had missed the most in the sixty some years since his quest—Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin and his nephews had been taken far too early, but the fate of Middle-Earth might have been quite different if they had lived—Bilbo would have had much more of an incentive to stay in the Lonely Mountain, and the ring might never have come to Frodo.  
//Elrond\\\  
Even the normally serene elves were positively giddy (at least by their standards) at the prospect of seeing those who had sailed for Valinor already, or had died. Elrond was waiting to see his wife, Celebrian, who had sailed long, long ago, and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, who had sailed when the elves first began to leave Middle-Earth. Even though Arwen had stayed with him—she remained in Middle Earth still—he had missed the twins’ antics, and had almost forgotten the sound of his wife’s laughter. Oh, how long he had waited to see her smile again. He would also see his parents, Eärendil and Elwing, again, and his twin brother, Elros, who forsaken the Eldar in favor of Men, many, many years ago.  
//Gandalf\\\  
Gandalf alone had no one in particular to see. He would visit his brethren—Alatar and Pallando, and visit the elves he had known who had departed, and Thorin’s Company, and of course wait for the rest of the Fellowship, but his existence in Valinor would be much the same as in Middle-Earth—that of a wanderer.  
//Thranduil\\\  
In leaving Middle-Earth, Thranduil had to leave his son behind, but he knew that Legolas would join him when he was ready. For right now, all he cared about was seeing Elanorien once again. Once more would he hear his wife’s laughter, would he see hear smile, and hear her voice. Many lifetimes of men ago she had died in giving birth to Legolas, and he had missed her with all of his heart since. What he would not have given to see her one last time, to say goodbye, until I see you again in the Undying Lands.  
//Galadriel and Celeborn\\\  
Even the serene lord and lady of Lothlorien had dropped their usual nonchalance in favor of happiness. They had not seen their daughter, Celebrian, for many, many years. After she left Lothlorien for Imladris, they had seen her seldom, and then she had sailed in to the Undying Lands. Galadriel would also be able to see her parents and her many brothers and sisters once again.  
//Frodo\\\  
Despite the fact that Boromir had tried to take the ring, Frodo had still missed him, as Boromir had been a brave man and a good friend for the short time they had known each other. It would be good to see him again and have company other than Gandalf to wait for the rest of the Fellowship to arrive with. He would be honored as the destroyer of the One Ring, but it wouldn’t be the same until the rest of the Fellowship, Sam especially, arrived.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Thranduil are reunited with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wifi at my dad's house for some reason so you get this chapter early :D

When the ship docked, Bilbo was the first one off, throwing himself at Thorin.  
“I missed you so much!” said Bilbo.  
“I missed you too,” said Thorin, giving Bilbo a quick kiss.  
“What, are we nothing to you now?” exclaimed Kili.  
“Of course not, I’ve missed you too—just not in the same way,” said Bilbo, blushing. He was then swept into a whirlwind of hugs from the rest of the dwarfs before being returned to Thorin to watch the rest of the reunions.  
Next off the ship came Thranduil.  
He his eyes searched the crowd quickly before alighting on the one elf he looked for.  
“Elanorien!” he yelled, shoving his way through the crowd.  
“I’ve waited so long for you,” she said. “I’ve missed you, Thranduil.”  
“I’ve missed you too—not a day has passed all these hundreds of years I haven’t thought of you.”  
“I know. And what happened to our child? Tell me he survived.”  
“Yes, Legolas has made something of himself,” Thranduil said proudly, and then muttered “Even if he is best friends with an dwarf…”  
Elanorien laughed, and Thranduil remembered why he had missed that sound so much.  
“It seems you have much to tell me,” she said. “But for now, let us wait here and greet everyone else.”  
Elrond came next onto the shores of Valinor, where his family was waiting for him.  
“Celebrian,” said Elrond. “I have missed you.”  
Celebrian smiled, and Elrond was reminded of how much she looked like her mother.  
“I have missed you and Arwen and the twins much,” she said. “Elladan and Elrohir have told me much of what has been happening in Middle-Earth.”  
“Much has happened, even since they left. Erebor was reclaimed, the king of Gondor returned, and the One Ring was destroyed, just to name a few things,” he said, smiling when Elladan and Elrohir scowled at missing so much action.  
“By the Valar, 400 years of peace, and then as soon as we leave all Mordor breaks loose,” said Elrohir.  
“In fact, that’s exactly what happened,” said Elrond, laughing. “But these are stories for another time. I must find my brother and my parents.”  
“Hello, Elrond,” said Elros. “I believe you were looking for me?”  
“Elros! It has been far too long!” said Elrond.  
“We knew it would be a long time when you chose to stay with the Eldar and I did not,” said Elros. “But I have missed you, brother. Sadly, our parents could not be here for your arrival. They had to do something for the Valar.”  
Elrond nodded.  
“It’s alright now, I have all eternity to see them again,” he said, turning back towards the ship as he saw Galadriel and Celeborn walking toward them.  
“Celebrian,” said Galadriel.  
“Amme, Adar!” said Celebrian.  
“It has been far too long since we have seen you,” said Celeborn.  
“That will change now, I’m sure,” said Celebrian, and they turned to watch Gandalf and Frodo disembark from the ship.  
Frodo first went to greet Boromir.  
“I hope you can forgive me for trying to take the ring,” said Boromir.  
“I never blamed you,” said Frodo. “The ring was evil and it has corrupted the minds of men even greater than you. You are a great man, Boromir, and I hope we can wait in peace for the rest of the Fellowship.”  
Boromir nodded and Frodo went off to find Bilbo and the rest of the dwarfs.  
During this Gandalf had wandered through the crowd, speaking to those he knew, and watching the reunions of others. It was at times like this Gandalf wished that wizards were not cursed to remain alone throughout their long lives. Though he had the Fellowship and Thorin’s Company, he had no who he had waited to see or who had waited for him here in the Undying Lands. He was resigned to a fate of watching others’ tearful reunions and having none himself.  
“Gandalf! Over here!” called Bilbo.  
Gandalf walked over to where Thorin and the others were waiting.  
“Gandalf, old friend! We have missed you, although there is no need for your counsel here, your friendship has been missed,” said Thorin.  
Gandalf was surprised. Even after walking Middle-Earth for as many years as he had, the peoples that dwelled there still had the ability to surprise him, even after he thought he knew their behaviors. All this he thought while being heartily greeted by the members of the Company and being reminded he was just as much a part of it as any of the dwarfs.

**

When everyone had finished their greetings, they all gathered together so that the new arrivals could tell them of the news from Middle-Earth.  
Elrond took it upon himself to tell the story, occasionally interrupted or corrected by one of those on the adventure he was currently describing.  
When he had finished, everyone not present at the time of the events held a new reverence for those who had participated in the quests present. They tried to give Frodo a place of honor, but he said that he wouldn’t accept anything until Sam came, saying that Sam was just as important, if not more, than he was.  
Elladan and Elrohir, however, were still mad that they had left just before possibly the biggest events in the history of Middle-Earth.  
“Why did you make us sail and not Arwen? She doesn’t even like to fight!” said Elladan.  
“She had a reason to stay,” said Elrond. “Other than making trouble and getting yourselves killed, you had no reason to stay.”  
“She just stayed for smelly Estel,” muttered Elrohir. “He doesn’t even like her!”  
“I heard that—and no she didn’t. She was the reason I reforged the sword of Elendil,” said Elrond.  
Elrohir just scowled in response.  
“When she comes here I’m sure she can tell you all about her adventures,” said Elrond, and the twins scowled some more.  
“Now, boys, there’s no reason to be jealous. I’m sure you had many adventures in your time,” said Celebrian, in an effort to avoid an argument. “Anyways, we need to show your father and everyone else to their rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on like two hours of sleep don't judge me also it was on my phone so there are probably mistakes but I'm really tired so I didn't proofread it sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli arrive in Valinor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was planning on writing a ton of stuff last night and then posting it today but then stuff happened in my personal life and sadly I just was too upset last night to write... Hopefully I will have the next chapter of The Widower and What Might Have Been up today, but I'm not making any promises...

Many years had passed since the sailing of the Elf-lords, along with two very important hobbits and a wizard, and since then the Merry, Pippin, and Sam had also passed on, leaving only Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Legolas and Gimli had remained best friends—much to the disappointment of their fathers—even after Legolas and Aragorn had married, and they had many adventures together. For many years they lived happily in Minas Tirith, but when Aragorn finally passed on, Legolas knew his and Gimli’s time on Middle-Earth was drawing to a close. They were the last members of the Fellowship, and Legolas was one of the last elves in Middle-Earth. They wandered for a few more years, visiting the caves of Helm’s Deep and the depths of Fangorn, visiting once more Mirkwood, Lorien, Imladris, and Erebor. They took in all the sights of Middle-Earth once more before beginning their journey to the Grey Havens.

“It will be good to see everyone again,” said Legolas.

“Aye, I haven’t seen my father for many years,” said Gimli.

“We have many people to see again,” agreed Legolas.

Months later as their ship finally neared the shores of the Undying Lands, Legolas and Gimli finally accepted that they would finally see all their friends again, and they would never have to be separated. Before, it had seemed so far off, always in the back of their minds, put never truly a real possibility. Now, not only was it a possibility, it was imminent.

When Legolas and Gimli finally disembarked onto the shores of Valinor, they found many familiar faces waiting for them.

**-Legolas-**

Legolas saw Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship, and many elves he had known growing up. He also saw his father, with his arm around a tall, fair-haired elf he had never seen before—could she be Elanorien, his mother? He walked over to them slowly.

“ _Amme_?” he asked cautiously.

“ _Melleth,_ this is Legolas, our son,” said Thranduil.

Elanorien stepped forward, reaching out to touch Legolas’ face. “I have imagined what you must look like for so many years, and now I finally get to meet you,”

Legolas smiled. “I never got the chance to know you, but I have missed you nonetheless,” he said. “It is good to see you again too, _ada._ ”

“You speak with us more later. I expect you want to see your husband and the rest of the Fellowship,” said Thranduil. “Go ahead and go see them.”

Legolas walked over to where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting.

“Well look who finally showed up,” said Pippin. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hush, Peregrin. You’ve been here for a short time compared to how long some of us have waited. There will be no more waiting now—Legolas and Gimli are the last that will ever sail here,” said Gandalf. “Frodo, Boromir, and I, however, can say that it took you quite long enough to get here.”

Legolas smiled. “And how are you, Aragorn?”

“Better than ever, especially now that you’re here. I feel as I did when I was at my prime,” said Aragorn.

“Another one of the many benefits of Valinor—it returns you to the best state you were ever in. I remain old because I have always been at my best,” said Gandalf.

Aragorn chuckled. “So, what did take you so long?” he asked. “It’s been quite a while since I left Middle-Earth.”

“We wanted to see the beauty of Middle-Earth one last time before leaving. We visited our the places we grew up in, and places we had not seen in a while,” said Legolas. “What matters is that we’re all together now.”

**-Gimli-**

Gimli saw his parents waiting for him, along with the rest of Thorin’s Company and the Fellowship. He went to greet his parents first.

“It’s good to see you, son,” said Gloin, clapping his son on the back. “I see you’re still friends with that elf.”

“If it weren’t for ‘that elf’ I wouldn’t be here, so be nice,” said Gimli. “He’s been nothing but kind to me.”

“Hmmph,” said Gloin.

“Gimli!” Gimli suddenly found himself smothered by a certain pair of dwarf princes.

“You’ve grown so much!” said Fili.

“Aye, our little friend is all grown up now,” said Kili.

“You two haven’t changed a bit,” said Gimli. “In looks or behavior. I see Kili still doesn’t have a beard.”

Kili scowled. “Uncle Thorin says we don’t age in Valinor, so I’ll very likely never have a beard."

Gimli laughed. "To your eternal shame, I'm sure,"

"Oh yes, he's quite ashamed of his lack of a beard," smirked Fili. "We tease him to no end."

"I think I shall have to join in on that," said Gimli. "As I recall, you used to tease me quite a bit when we were younger."

Kili just glared at his brother.

Gimli then went to go greet the rest of the Company, before going to join the rest of the Fellowship.

“So, the Fellowship is once again whole,” said Gandalf. “And now it will be whole for the rest of eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
